Un complicado nuevo reto II
by Luz sword hyrule
Summary: Después de haber derrotado a sus interrupciones y declarado su amor, Link no imaginaba que hubiese tantos líos para ser un rey, tener tantas interrupciones... en teoría, nuevos retos aun más duro para Link se acercan...


**Perdonen la espera, ahora que estoy en prepa es un lio poder hacer esto… muchas tareas y además me toco el turno vespertino TT-TT así que… no tengo mucho tiempo. Disculpen.**

**Agradezco mucho a todos los chicos y chicas que me dieron muchos ánimos de escribir más n.n y a todos su reviews y sugerencias… **

**Agradezco los últimos reviews que he recibido y del capítulo final.**

**Arigatou Karlin-chan, blackalucard, Guest, Zeruda-no-Hime, RubyLRed y Zeldangelink**

**Y ****aquí**** la primer ova 1/4 xD. Ya saben chicos:**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de NINTENDO y los creadores de la saga Zelda.**

**Las negritas son cosas importantes  
>La <strong>_cursiva sin negrita_** es pensamiento  
>TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT (flash back) y final de Fb también.<strong>

* * *

><p>Tiempo a solas.<p>

Finalmente la princesa ya no era princesa si no la reina de Hyrule y el héroe se habían convertido en el rey de este. ¿Ahora qué?... ¿piensas que es el final?… este se ha convertido en otro reto de Link, quien no sabe nada de la realeza y la nobleza.

-¡pronto Link, Pronto!

-Ah ah… es-espera Zelda… es que este tonto… ¡tonto traje!

-Link, te vas a tener que acostumbrar a usar este tipo de cosas –decía Zelda mientras acomodaba su traje.

-gracias – de repente Link de la forma más dulce y tierna la besa en los labios.

-Link – se sonroja y desvía la mirada – sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas…

-¿ni siquiera mis besos?

-bueno eso – de nuevo Link la besa en los labios, sin embargo esta vez Zelda corresponde.

-¡PRINCESA! – Grito cierto primer ministro.

-¡diosas! ¡Link llegaremos tarde! – Zelda estaba apurada, tomo del brazo a Link y lo llevo corriendo.

_**¿Princesa? Seguro están confundidos del por qué Tail la llamo ¿así verdad?**_

La coronación de la princesa y el héroe iba a ser ese día, dos días después de la boda real.

Sin embargo como de costumbre Link lo había olvidado y durmio

-¿Es mucho pedir que solo me dejes usar mi túnica? –susurra Link a Zelda.

-como rey, debes verte presentable… no como un héroe… aunque lo seas.

-pero estas cosas son más pesadas que el escudo y la espada Zelda…

-lo sé – le hace mirar sus hombreras – esto pesa más que tu escudo.

-me preocupa que… uses eso y te dañe…

-pero, como reina ahora debo ser mas… presentable.

Link suspira y le da un beso en la cabeza – solo espero que no te dañe tanto mi reina.

En ese instante Zelda lo mira, en cuestión de minutos trata de besarlo, pero se abren las puertas del gran salón del trono real…

-ya me he acostumbrado a las interrupciones – sonríe Link y toma de la mano a Zelda – con cuidado…

Todos los miraban, "_Ilia…_" pensó en ese momento, pero la chica se había quedado con su padre…

Telma, en cambio, había asistido, Salma, el historiador… Shad, quien había provocado los nervios de Link… todos sus amigos habían asistido.

-Todos aquí reunidos, en este maravilloso día, en el que Hyrule vuelve a reinar con un magnifico rey, y una magnifica reina… que en paz descansen los antiguos reyes de Hyrule… y que vengan con gloria los futuros reyes de este reino… que su sabiduría y coraje nos lleve a una era de prosperidad… la era dorada con la que se sueña desde el principio de los tiempos. – Dice Tail, el primer ministro.

Ya coronando a ambos jóvenes estos tendrían grandes responsabilidades, pese a los cuentos que se inventaban de que un rey y una reina no tenían una vida tan ocupada… todo eso era una vil mentira, la primera semana… y Link estaba exhausto.

Que guerrillas aquí, que compromisos acá… problemas en el rio Zora… Ordon necesita más apoyo, Kakariko y sus aguas termales… todo eran simples líos, pero complicados.

Y un día no duraba mucho…

* * *

><p>-sabes… era más fácil ser un campesino… solo era acarrear las cabras… montar a caballo, ayudar en el pueblo… no simple papeleo.<p>

-parece que quisieras regresar a Ordon – dice Zelda y lo abraza.

-no es eso Zelda… quisiera estar mínimo unos segundos a solas contigo…

-yo… - se sonroja – también Link…

-qué tal si aprovechamos esta pequeña noche…. ¿Eh?

-no me parece mala idea…

Y así nuestros soberanos tienen la primera mejor noche de su vida… sin interrupciones. ¿Perdón? Más bien con más interrupciones.

-L-Link… quiero que tú me… -aunque la reina no pudo completar la frase...

-Princesa… digo reina… rey… yo necesito que…

Y ahora la posición más comprometedora del mundo es vista por uno de los soldados.

-¡D-Discúlpeme! – se da la vuelta el soldado apenado.

-¿POR QUÉ NUNCA TOCAN? – dice un sonrojado, apenado y medio desnudo Link, encima Zelda quien con una mano en la frente, apenada, roja y semidesnuda maldecía por lo bajo.

* * *

><p>Los días… no… los meses pasan… y ningún día de ese mes había tenido un momento a solas...<p>

-quisiera poder hacer muchas cosas contigo Zelda… pero… ¡Aah!

-Yo también Link… - toma su mano…

-Zelda – la besa apasionadamente – aun somos jóvenes…

-quizá si vamos solos a… no se… ¿te parece ir a Farone? -sonríe Zelda abrazando el brazo de su esposo.

-¿podre usar mi túnica? - sus ojos le brillan de forma extraña.

-si… -dice Zelda sonriendo al ver a Link asi,

-¡vamos! - se emociono el Hylian.

-pero nadie debe enterarse… quizá…- en ese momento, la chica pensó en cierta persona...

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente…<p>

-y ese es el asunto Tail – dicen ambos jóvenes.

-Podría encargarme un par de días…

-¿entonces aceptas?

-pues… si, Reina, haría cualquier cosa por usted... es como mi hija, aunque nunca tuve.

La mirada de Zelda se ilumina y se lanza a abrazar a Tail con gran felicidad…

-Gracias…

-pero con cuidado… y salgan sin que nadie los vea.

-eso tiene solución… - Dice el muchacho tomando su barbilla y pensando.

* * *

><p>Por la noche:<p>

-¿Estás seguro de esto?

-claro que si… una carroza, epona disfrazada… yo disfrazado, tu disfrazada, nada podría salir mal.

Y no se equivocaba… los guardias eran tan torpes… que no se daban cuenta.

-_Por eso tomaron el reino tan fácilmente –_piensa Zelda con una mano en la sien.

* * *

><p>Bosque de Farone.<p>

-¡Huele tan bien!

-ciertamente… -dice la chica.

-Zelda, esta parte del bosque no se abre a nadie… - miran un portón y lo abre para dar el paso a epona –pero… me gustaría que conocieras todo de este bosque.

-Me fascinaría esa idea… espera, solo déjame salir.

-espero que con tu vestido tu no… vayas a… - en el momento en el que bajo sus ojos brillaban, la joven había ordenado hacer una túnica igual a la de Link, solo que en tono rojizo.

-¿Y bien? Espero no verme como un chico – se recogía el cabello, se miraba una y otra vez.

-T-Tú… luces de maravilla Zel…

-¿eso crees?

-absolutamente – de repente a Link se le ocurre tomarla por la cintura… - Zelda… sabes… siempre quise hacer esto – la besa mientras la sostiene de la cintura.

-L-Link… jamás me habías tratado de esa manera tan coqueta.

-debe ser por la túnica my lady…

Solo se empieza a colorar la joven monarca, los ojos zarco, bestiales del muchacho le hacían sentir nerviosa, pese a que ya fuese su esposo.

-Aunque sea este mi reino… jamás he ido al lago zora… jamás he ido a Kakariko… a la montaña nevada… me encantaría poder ir a donde has ido… el desierto gerudo, ya lo conozco.

-Iremos mi Zelda…

-sabes… cuando me dijiste que me amabas y no parabas de hablar… y te calle tan de repente… me sentí muy feliz…

-yo también, mi bella esposa – la besa en los labios.

-Lo único que quiero es dormir a tu lado, sin distracciones…

Quizá no era mucho lo que él podía ofrecerle… pero… su sonrisa era más que suficiente.

¿Cómo no saber que era la indicada? Siempre elegante, siempre con clase, siempre fiera y sabia… era la mejor mujer de todo ese reino, sú reino.

-solo contigo quiero tener la mejor noche de mi vida, mi reina…

Ahora si sería la mejor noche de su vida… pero el destino, el futuro… le depararían tantas cosas que quizá serian batallas interminables contra su contradictoria forma de vivir… hasta ese momento,

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Uff… hacia mucho que no escribía sobre esta trama. X3<strong>

**Bueno, espero que les parezca buena, merezco jitomatazos… golpes, criticas… sugerencias… n.n ustedes son los lectores…**

**Nos leemos en otra ova chicos, bye.  
><strong>


End file.
